A True Friend
by Kasumi Hikaru
Summary: Mostly about the day Yuugi got the millennium puzzle, most details involve around the manga of Yugioh! Duelist. Yuugi in all his cuteness, his seven… Please Read and Review. [Complete]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh. 4kids own the US Rights of Yugioh. It was created by Kazuki Takahashi. Japananse anime of Yugioh! was produced by Toei Animation. Yugioh! Duelist Monsters Produced by NAS. Dubbed Version of Yugioh belongs to KidsWB and 4kids. The only thing that belongs to me is the Plot of the story.

**Summary: **Mostly about the day Yuugi got the millennium puzzle, most details involve around the manga of Yugioh! Duelist. Yuugi in all his cuteness, (his eight…) Please Read and Review.

A True Friend

By: Kasumi Hikaru

It was another cloudy day, the fourth time this week to be exact as a young seven old Yuugi sighs in his hands.

For the time being Yuugi has been staying in the small room above his grandfather's shop while his mother does business in America.

It's not that the boy doesn't mind he's just been tired of staying in the shop for the summer. He just didn't have anyone to play with actually.

Snapped out of his though Yuugi gets up from his bed and makes his way downstairs. He was hoping to find his grandfather but instead he is nowhere in sight.

The young boy calls for his grandfather his small voice echoes the shop.

Yuugi face turns to worry as he could see that the door of the shop is wide open.

Yuugi heads to the door in a rush making him bump into the person who has just come in. The boy falls to the ground with a small thud. The person who has came in gives a soft "Ho Ho" as he puts his hand out to the boy.

"Grandpa," The boy cries in relief.

"What's the matter my boy?"

The boy looks up at the man he is holding a strange golden box with Egyptian symbols adorned all around it. There is also a strange eye in the center of the golden box.

"Nothing…" Yuugi replies keeping his eye on the strange box as he gets up with the help from his grandfather.

"Oh I see you have your eyes on this box" the man says as he holds up the box to the boy's eye level

"Grandpa what is that?"

"Oh glad you ask, I was hoping for that"

Before the man can finish his sentence the phone rings. The man makes his way behind the counter to answer the phone. He puts the golden box on the counter and answers the phone with a happy "hello".

The young boy watches this and then begins to stare at the box. Thoughts like what's inside fills the small boy's head. Curiosity taking hold of him; he picks up the box then sits on the other side of the counter unseen by his grandfather; Yuugi opens the box. Confusion overwhelms him because the only thing he could see inside is just small different shaped golden pieces. Yuugi picks one piece up and sighs in defeat; he then puts the piece back in the box and then puts the box back where he had found it. The boy was hoping that there was something more interesting in the box. After all this he heads back upstairs to maybe do something better.

Yuugi hops on his bed and takes out a small electronic game and begins to play. He is on the tenth level when all of a sudden his grandfather opens the door with such force that it almost makes small Yuugi fall of his bed.

"Yuugi my boy, I have great news your mother is coming back soon, next month to be exact"

"She is?" Yuugi says with a happy tone in his voice

"Yes, yes; now why don't you come down and let me tell you something else; something very important."

"Ok" Yuugi replies now with a confused tone in his voice

Sugoroku makes his way downstairs followed by his grandson. He stops at the game shop counter. Yuugi could see that the shop is closed 'a little to early' the boy says to himself.

"Grandpa, why is the shop closed"

"Don't worry, Yuugi" His grandfather replies "why don't you sit here" Sugoroku takes out a chair for his grandson, which is a perfect size for him.

"What's that matter grandpa?"

"You shouldn't worry so much, now let me tell you something"

"Ok" Yuugi replies

Sugoroku takes out the strange golden box, and then begins of how he got it leaving out the gory details not suitable for his seven year old grandson. At first Yuugi is uninterested but then when his grandfather puts the words game and puzzle together Yuugi begins to listen intently. When the man is done he pats the boy's head and hands him the golden box.

"Now Yuugi my boy, it is a very important treasure and now it's yours; I have a feeling that it belongs with you"

"With me?" Yuugi says to himself holding the puzzle close to his heart

"Remember you must put it together; it may be hard and it might take a while but I know that you can do it"

"Why do you think I can do it, grandpa?" Yuugi says in a tone more babyish then seven year old-ish

"Because you're my grandson, you have my blood running through your veins and as you know I am the best gamer of my time, so since you have my blood, you should be the _greatest _gamer of your time"

"I know grandpa" Yuugi says in an all ready heard that a million times tone

"Yuugi don't forget the symbols around the around the box are Egyptian and they translation the words in the front are as followed: To whom who completes the millennium puzzle will be granted one wish"

"One wish?" Yuugi says as if he is confused with his very own words

"Yes, yes; Now I best be getting back to work…."

Sugoroku heads around back as he waves to his grandson. Yuugi then runs upstairs taken in all what his grandfather had said to him. In his room, he sits in a blue chair pushed beside the brown desk.

Unknown to him and everyone who got to know the small boy named Yuugi, he would be sitting in the same desk and chair every night for eight more years putting together the millennium puzzle with one wish in his mind: "I want a true friend…someone who won't let me down…and who I won't let down….a true friend….!"

**>>>>>>>>**

Author's Notes:

While I was writing this all I thought about was the manga of yugioh! This story was based on quotes and things from the manga. This is the first story I actually completed and am very happy about it. I hope you like it and please read and review. I might even make a sequel to this story? What do you think?

I had to write this story over about 5 times, it took 2 days to do it. Maybe that's why am so proud of this story……

Review Please, Good or bad I still want to hear what you think. And thank you for reading!

Kasumi Hikaru


End file.
